1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test systems and, particularly, to a test system for a flip-type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, are now in widespread use. Since the flip-type electronic devices are small and conveniently carried, most customers pay more attention to the flip-type electronic devices than the other types electronic device. It is understood that each flip-type electronic device includes a main body and a cover. A hinge connects the main body and the cover, and the cover can rotate relative to the main body under the role of the hinge. However, after more repeated use, the hinge may fail to work which results in not being able to open the cover. This affects the quality and the longevity of the electronic device. Therefore, it is necessary to do a failure test for the hinge before distribute the flip-type electronic devices out on the market.
In a conventional failure test for a flip-type electronic device, an operator opens and closes a cover of the electronic device by hand to test the failure of the electronic device. During operation, the operator not only counts how many times the electronic device has been unfolded or folded, but also observes the durability of the hinge. This method greatly wastes time and energy of the operator. In addition, the test efficiency is low, and the test result is not accurate.
In order to increase efficiency of the test, a typical testing system for flip-type electronic device is disclosed in China Patent Number 200420105655.7, which is issued on Feb. 22, 2006. The testing system includes a control device, a flipping device, a holding device and a base. The control device is electronically connected with the flipping device. The flipping device and the holding device are fixed on the base. In use, a flip-type electronic device is fixed in the holding device, and the flipping device repeatedly opens and closes a cover of the electronic device. The control device may count how many times the electronic device has been opened or closed. However, the testing system itself cannot automatically judge whether the hinge is failed, but judge by means of visual, so as to determine whether the test system is closed. Therefore, the test result might be not accurate.
Therefore, a new testing system is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.